


The Five Times the Boys Heard the Girls Singing and the One Time the Girls Heard the Boys Sing

by Make_It_Purple



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adrien and Marinette are a couple in this, Cause she's dead to me, Don't Like Don't Read, Friendship, Humor, Lila is not in this, Maybe Romance, Multi, Music, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Quick Read, Short Chapters, Singing, Swearing, These kids need to be supervised, Why?, funny stuff, this is literally crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_It_Purple/pseuds/Make_It_Purple
Summary: 5+1 of exactly what the title says.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. Girls Just Want To Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos!

Cyndi Lauper-Girls Just Want To Have Fun

Exams had started for the students at Françoise Dupont High School and the girls, except for Chloe and Sabrina, were all studying in the study hall room.

“Can we please take a break. I’m so done with simplifying exponents,” Alix rubbed her eyes tiredly.

“We’ve been studying non-stop. Maybe we should take a little break,” Myléne put her math textbook down.

“A break sounds so nice right now. I haven’t had time to update my blog at all because of studying. Exams are ruining my life!” Alya throw her arms up as she yelled.

The rest of the girls agreed and chuckled at her remark.

“Why can’t us girls just have some fun?” Rose questioned.

All the girls looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Marinette was the first one to hum the Cyndi Lauper song, then Alya joined in, then Myléne, then Juleka, and soon all the girls were humming the song.

Alya was the first to start singing, “I come home in the morning light. My mother says,"When you gonna live your life right?" Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones. And girls, they wanna have fun. Oh girls just want to have fun.”

Marinette and Myléne joined in with Alya next, “The phone rings in the middle of the night. My father yells, "What you gonna do with your life?" Oh daddy dear, you know you're still number one. But girls, they wanna have fun. Oh girls just want to have.”

All the girls joined in to sing the chorus, “That's all they really want. Some fun. When the working day is done. Oh girls, they wanna have fun. Oh girls just wanna have fun (girls, they wanna, wanna have fun, girls wanna have).”

They were about to continue, but the girls stopped when they heard a sneeze behind them. They turned around and saw all the boys watching them in the hallway.

“Damn your stupid allergies Adrien!” Kim shouted.

A pigeon had flown into the building and shed a few feathers that landed by Adrien, causing him to sneeze. 

“Hey! It’s not my fault that I have allergies,” Adrien retorted.

“Pretty sure it is.”

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

Adrien and Kim were about to continue bickering, but Alya stopped them, “I can’t believe you were watching us the whole time!”

“What’s the big deal?” Nino was confused.

“Because, it’s embarrassing!” Marinette said.

“How?” Nathaniel asked.

“None of us really sing in front of people,” Myléne told them.

“Dudes. Er, dudettes, you all have amazing voices. There’s nothing to be ashamed about,” Nino reassured them.

The girls smiled at what Nino said.

“Yeah, but out of all the songs you sing, you sing “Girls Just Want To Have Fun? Seriously?” Kim wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“Hey! We just happen to like that song! Leave us be” Alya exclaimed.

“Yeah, aren’t you boys supposed to be studying for the Math exam we have tomorrow?” Marinette asked.

“Good point, Marinette,” Alix stared at the boys, awaiting an answer.

“SHIT! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!” Nino yelled.

Everyone laughed, and the boys came inside to talk to the girls, and so that Nino could study.


	2. Bad Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls annoy the boys, and this time, they're not embarrassed about singing in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for any typos!

Ms.Bustier was at home sick, and the sub did not show up. Which meant… free period! Chloe and Sabrina decided to go back to the hotel for the rest of the day. The class was discussing a few topics and had ended up talking about the AMAS.

“Did you guys see Billie Eilish on the American Music Awards last night?” Alya asked.

Kim rolled his eyes, “What’s so great about her anyway?”

“Are you kidding me? Her songs are catchy, she sings about important topics, and she challenges the normal expectations on what a female pop star should be like,” Marinette informed him.

“I like her music and her lyrics, but it feels like she whispers,” Nino said.

“Yes, but that’s just the way her belt sounds. Everyone has a different voice,” Myléne told Nino.

“She’s pretty good,” Juleka said quietly.

“Juleka and I often listen to her songs. She’s very talented!,” Rose bubbled.

“Her music has a certain vibe to it that I really like,” Alix said.

“I’ve heard of her, but I haven’t listened to any of her songs,” Adrien told them.

“I can’t believe we’re dating. How do you not know a song by her?!” Marinette was shocked.

Adrien shrugged, “Sorry?”

“I don’t know her very well either,” Nathaniel spoke up, earning nods from Max and Ivan.

“You know what song really annoys me? “Bad Guy” She’s just whispering into the mic,” Kim told them.

“Whatever, everyone has different tastes,” Alya rolled her eyes.

Alix smiled deviously, “So, that song annoys you, Kim?”

“Yeah…?” Kim was confused.

Alix spoke to the girls, “Calling all girls down to the front of the class! Marinette, turn on the background music for the song!”

“You got it!” Marinette pulled it up and came down to where the rest of the girls were.

“Damn it! I should’ve never told them!” Kim exclaimed.

“Haha,” Alix stuck her tongue out at him.

Marinette hit the play button and as soon as the music started, the girls tapped they feet on the ground to keep the rhythm.

Marinette: White shirt now red, my bloody nose. Sleeping, you're on your tippy toes.

Marinette & Alya: Creeping around like no one knows. Think you're so criminal.

Marinette, Alya, Alix, and Myléne: Bruises, on both my knees for you. Don't say thank you or please.

Marinette, Alya, Alix, Myléne, Rose, and Juleka: I do what I want when I'm wanting to. My soul? So cynical.

Juleka: So you're a tough guy. Like it really rough guy. Just can't get enough guy. Chest always so puffed guy.

Alya: I'm that bad type.

Alix: Make your mamma sad type.

Myléne: Make your girlfriend mad tight.

Marinette: Might seduce your dad type.

All the girls: I’m the bad guy, duh.

At the instrumental break the girls started walking around the classroom and began to dance. The boys were not sure what to think or say about all this. Kim though. Oh, he was pissed. Nino and Adrien seemed to be the only ones enjoying this. They even got up and twirled their girlfriends.

Marinette: I’m the bad guy.

The girls started clapping to the song and started singing again.

All the girls: I like it when you take control. Even if you know that you don't. Own me, I'll let you play the role. I'll be your animal. My mommy likes to sing along with me. But she won't sing this song. If she reads all the lyrics. She'll pity the men I know.

Juleka: So you're a tough guy. Like it really rough guy. Just can't get enough guy. Chest always so puffed guy.

Alya: I'm that bad type.

Alix: Make your mamma sad type.

Myléne: Make your girlfriend mad tight.

Marinette: Might seduce your dad type.

All the girls: I’m the bad guy, duh.

All the girls: I'm the bad guy, duh. I'm only good at being bad, bad.

The music stopped and Kim cried out, “Thank goodness! It’s over!”

Alix laughed when the music started again.

Marinette, Alya, and Alix: I like when you get mad. I guess I'm pretty glad that you're alone.

Myléne, Juleka, and Rose: You said she's scared of me? I mean, I don't see what she sees.

All the girls: But maybe it's 'cause I'm wearing your cologne. I'm a bad guy. I'm a bad guy. Bad guy, bad guy. I'm a bad.

All the boys cheered for them except for Kim.

"That song has to be the worst song I've ever listened to!" Kim exclaimed.

"Whatever, the goal was to annoy you. And I think we accomplished our goal. Right girls?" Marinette asked.

"Yep," the girls replied.


	3. Into the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette walks in humming a song from "Frozen 2."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! I will get the fourth chapter out by next Sunday.

For once, Marinette was not late to school. The morning had gone smoothly. She got a full 10 hours of sleep, didn't have to purify an akuma at all last night, and she had a wonderful and filling breakfast. So, since she was in no hurry to run to school, she walked with her earbuds in her ear, humming along to the first song that began to play. Once the song had finished, she was approaching the steps of her high school when "Into the Unknown" started playing.

This had to be one of her favorite songs. The melody, the music, the chorus. Oh! It was beautiful. Marinette often played this song while she was creating designs or doing homework. Marinette hummed the first verse as she walked into the school, noticing her classmates were all making conversation before the bell rang.

Marinette gathered her materials from her locker for her first class, still humming the song, deep in thought when suddenly, Alya pulled one earbud out of Marinette's ear, causing Marinette to drop her books in surprise. 

"A-Alya! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry girl!" Alya apologized, but she gasped when she heard the song, "I love this song! Have you seen the movie, yet?"

"I did! The music was really good," Marinette let Alya have both earbuds as she picked up her books that were still on the ground.

Once the song finished, Alya handed Marinette her phone and earbuds back, "Great! Now the song is stuck in my head!"

Rose, Juleka, and Mylène approached the two girls,"Ooh, what song, Alya?" Rose curiously asked.

"Into the Unknown." It's a really catchy tune," Alya replied.

"Juleka, Mylène, and I went to see "Frozen 2." We enjoyed the songs!" Rose exclaimed.

Mylène nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it was cool," Juleka mumbled.

Alix, who was talking to Kim, saw the girls forming a circle and started to walk up to them, "Hey girls. What's going on?"

"We were just discussing a song that came out recently," Mylène filled Alix in.

"What song?" Alix asked.

"Into the Unknown" sung by, Idina Menzel," said Marinette.

"Oh, she plays Elsa, right? I've never heard the song, though," Alix shrugged.

"Girl, you have got to listen to her voice. It's really good! Cue it up, Marinette!" Alya demanded.

"Sure thing, boss," Marinette fake saluted. She pressed play on the song and heard the piano play for the intro, and was surprised when she heard Rose sing the "ahs."

Rose: _Ah-ah, oh-oh. Ah-ah, oh-oh. Ah-ah, oh-oh, oh, oh._

Alya began to sing next: I can hear you but I won't. Some look for trouble while others don't. There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day. And ignore your whispers, which I wish would go away, oh-oh-oh.

Rose: _Ah-ah, oh-oh. Ah-ah, oh-oh._

Marinette smiled when she heard her friends sing, and couldn't help but sing next: You're not a voice. You're just a ringing in my ear. And if I heard you, which I don't. I'm spoken for, I fear. Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls. I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls. I've had my adventure, I don't need something new. I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you.

All the girls: Into the unknown. Into the unknown. Into the Unknown!

Rose: _Ah-ah, oh-oh. Ah-ah, oh-oh, oh,oh._

Alix watched with her eyes wide, and her mouth formed into and "o" shape as her friends, who said they were going to let her listen to Idina Menzel's voice, did the complete opposite and began singing.

The girls were about to continue when they heard Kim sing off key, attempting to sing Rose's part, "aAhH-AhaH, OH-oH! AHaH-AhaH, Oh-Ohhhhh!"

The girls looked behind them to see the boys watch them sing. Again. 

The boys erupted in a fit of laughter as they heard Kim's terrible singing voice, soon followed by the girls giggling at Kim's actions.

"You can't sing for shit, Kim!" Alix laughed.

Laughter.

"Oh, and you can? Your voice isn't even that good!" Kim stated.

"Hey! At least my voice doesn't sound like a cat getting strangled," Alix retorted.

More laughter.

"Oh, shut up!" Kim was pissed.

The class took a moment to breathe and collect themselves after all that laughing.

Adrien approached his girlfriend, slung and arm around her shoulders, and whispered in her ear,"You should sing more often, Purrincess."

"Maybe if you make less puns, I will," Marinette giggled.

"Hey! My puns are purr-fect. No, they're paw-some."

"Whatever you say kitty," Marinette kissed his cheek and booped his nose.

The bell rang, signaling that class was starting.

Each and every person in Marinette's class would never forget what had happened that morning. 


	4. Here's to Never Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have to think about what colleges they want to apply to and what careers they want. Let's just say they don't want to grow up. Here's the link for the original song: https://youtu.be/sXd2WxoOP5g

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any typos! I will try to get another chapter out by this Wednesday, and I'll hopefully finish the whole story by next Sunday.  
> This is a pretty short chapter because I didn't have much time.

The girls were currently studying for the SAT and ACT test on Juleka's houseboat, and were starting their resumes. Luka was out with his friends, and Juleka's mom was doing a music gig. The boys were in another room studying as well. Junior year at Françoise Dupont High School is stressful for all of them. They had to get good grades, had to talk with the school counselors, connect with teachers, prepare for the SAT or ACT, and create resumes. This was the year that mattered for all of them.

"That's it!" Alix shouted.

All the girls head's snapped up to look at her.

"I've decided that I don't want to grow up!" Alix pouted.

Alya chuckled, "No one wants to grow up, Alix. We don't have a choice, though."

"Yeah, but... Every day I have to think about the future, and, well, it's scary, ya know?"

Marinette offered Alix a comforting smile, "Everything will work out just fine, Alix. We're all going to be very successful if we work hard!"

"Yeah, yeah. I guess. It's just, I want to have a day where we don't think about the future. Where we don't have to work. Where we can just have fun and relax."

All the girls, except Alix, looked at each other, using their eyes to talk in their secret girl code. They nodded to each other, and Mylène spoke up, "What if that day was today, Alix?"

"Huh?" Alix removed her gaze away from the floor to look at her friends.

"What if we had some fun today?" Alya asked her.

"Yeah, we can always finish our work tomorrow. What do you say Alix?" Rose questioned with a smile on her face.

"I say, yes!" Alix exclaimed.

Cheers and applause went around the room.

"Okay, operation have fun before life gets stressful begins now! Let's start by putting away all of our study guides, books, pamphlets, and anything else that should be put away," Marinette ordered as she began to pick up her study materials.

Once they had finished that task, Marinette asked the girls what they wanted to do. Most of them didn't feel like going outside since it was cold outside, so they opted for eating snacks, playing games, and watching shows.

Once they had finished a few episodes of "The Office" and watched two episodes of "Stranger Things", the girls were starting to get bored.

"Ugh. I'm getting sleepy," Juleka's eyes started to droop.

Marinette noticed that Mylène, Alix, and Alya were also getting tired, "Girls, it's only 3:30 in the afternoon. We shouldn't fall asleep now! Otherwise, we'll have trouble sleeping at night."

"What can we do to stay awake, though?" Alya yawned.

"Ooh! Put on some music! That'll wake them up!" Rose bubbled.

Marinette gasped,"I know just the song!"

Marinette pulled out her phone and began typing in "Here's to Never Growing Up" by Avril Lavigne, and pressed play. Instantly, Avril's voice, Marinette's voice, and the loud percussion started to resonate throughout the room.

Marinette: Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs. With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love. I got a bottle of whatever, but it's gotten us drunk. Singing here's to never growing up!

The girls who were once sleepy, were jolted awake at the sound of the music blaring in the room.

Alya stood up and joined her friend in the song: Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend. For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change. Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock. We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change.

The two girls were clapping their hands to the rhythm and dancing.

Alix and Mylène joined in for the pre-chorus: Say, won't you say forever stay. If you stay forever hey. We can stay forever young.

All the girls were twirling around the room, jumping, and clapping as they sang the chorus: Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs. With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love. I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk. Singing, here's to never growing up! We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!" I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that. When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups. Singing, here's to never growing up!

All the girls: Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up! Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up!

Marinette: We live like rock stars, dance on every bar. This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change.

Alix (spoken): Hell no!

Alya: They say just grow up, but they don't know us.

Alix raised her middle fingers: We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change.

As they were about to continue the boys came busting in through the door. Adrien and Nino went over to their girlfriends and complimented their singing. Marinette paused the song, then wrapped her arms around Adrien while Nino and Alya groaned at their cuddling.

Kim stood with his hands on his hips and had a fake disappointed stare on his face,"Now, now, girls. I am appalled at the usage of profanity!

Alix rolled her eyes at Kim, and leaned towards him,"We have this thing called, freedom of speech, Kim."

"We're not in America, Alix," Kim leaned closer.

"You do know that France is supportive of freedom of speech, right?" She leaned even closer. The rest of the class just watched them, eager to see what would happen next.

"No! I did not! Are we going to kiss now?!" Kim noticed how close their lips were.

"No!"

"Good!"

Silence.

The teens erupted into a fit of laughter.

Adrien had to secure his arm around Marinette's waist to prevent her from falling because she was laughing so hard and was about to tumble both of them to the ground if he didn't catch her.

Adrien steadied both of them and chuckled as he pressed his forehead to hers,"Falling for me, bugaboo?"

"You know that I did a long time ago, kitty," Marinette pressed her lips to his.

The entire class groaned, "EWWWWWW!"

Marinette and Adrien smiled into the kiss and continued pressing their lips longer, just to annoy their friends further.

"Can you guys not show mad PDA for two seconds?!" Alix shielded her eyes.

The rest of the class laughed at that.

Adrien pulled away from the kiss first,"Sorry, Alix. It seems we're incapable of that."

"Clearly," Alix rolled her eyes.

Though the teens were growing up, they would continue to have fond memories of being with each other, and they continued to live in the moment, realizing that life is the true gift. 


	5. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Adrien’s birthday and he’s being surprised by Marinette and her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with another chapter. Sorry for any typos. Enjoy!

Adrien was currently blindfolded and was being pushed to who knows where by his friends. He tried to ask his friends where they were guiding him to, but, their lips were sealed.

“Dude, just wait a little bit. You’re going to love it!” Nino exclaimed as he kept pushing Adrien onto Juleka’s houseboat.

When Nino removed Adrien’s blindfold, Adrien saw Alya, Rose, and Marinette standing next to each other. Marinette was in the middle, while Rose and Alya were at her sides. Juleka, Luka, and Ivan were in the back. Juleka was on bass, Luka on guitar, Ivan on drums, and Mylène was playing piano. Kim, Nino, Max, and Nathaniel were also there, watching. Alix was filming the whole thing. 

Adrien’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he took in the scene around him. He was about to ask what was going on, but couldn’t get any words out when he heard his girlfriend’s lovely voice start to sing.

[Marinette]

Ohh, I do I do I do I

_Hey hey hey hey_

Dooo! Hey!

_Hey hey hey hey_

Ohh, I do I do I do I

_Hey hey hey hey_

Dooo! Boy you got me

_Hey hey hey hey_

[Marinette and the girls]

Helpless!

Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit I’m helpless!

Down for the count, and I’m drownin’ in ‘em

It seemed as though the whole thing had been choreographed. Marinette appeared to be playing Eliza Schuyler, Alya was singing Angelica’s part, and Peggy was being sung by Rose. The rest of the girls were there to sing backup as well. 

Marinette, Alya, and Rose were all standing together as Marinette began to sing.

[Marinette]

I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight

We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night

Laughin’ at my sister as she’s dazzling the room

Then you walked in and my heart went “Boom!”

Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom

Everybody’s dancin’ and the band’s top volume

[Marinette and the girls]

Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine

Marinette grabbed Alya by the arm and gestured to Adrien using her chin as she sang the next line.

[Marinette and the girls]

Grab my sister, and whisper, “Yo, this one’s mine.” _(Ooh)_

Alya then began to approach Adrien.

[Marinette and the girls]

My sister made her way across the room to you _(Ooh)_

And I got nervous, thinking “What’s she gonna do?” _(Ooh)_

She grabbed you by the arm, I’m thinking “I’m through” _(Ooh)_

Adrien’s emerald eyes met Marinette’s bluebell eyes as she smiled at him. It was the kind of smile that made him turn to mush and want to melt into a puddle. Adrien was startled when he felt pressure on his arm, and realized he was being dragged by Alya towards Marinette.

[Marinette]

Then you look back at me and suddenly I’m

Helpless!

Alya pushed Adrien towards Marinette, and Marinette pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around Adrien’s neck as Adrien placed his hands on her hips. Marinette and Adrien gazed into each other’s eyes as Marinette and the girls continued singing.

[Marinette and the girls]

Oh, look at those eyes

_Look into your eyes_

_And the sky’s the limit_

Oh!

_I’m helpless_

Yeah, I’m helpless, I know

_Down for the count and I’m drownin’ in ‘em_

_I’m helpless_

I’m so into you

_Look into your eyes_

I am so into you

_And the sky’s the limit, I’m helpless_

I know I’m down for the count and I’m drownin’ in ‘em

_Down for the count and I’m drownin’ in ‘em_

After Marinette and girls finished singing, Adrien couldn’t stop saying thank you to Marinette for such an exquisite birthday gift.

Kim scoffed at this,”Oh come on! That wasn’t his real birthday gift now, was it?”

“Hey! I loved it. I am extremely grateful that you all planned something nice for me,” Adrien’s gaze shifted from Kim to his girlfriend, “Thank you, Bugaboo.”

Marinette smiled warmly at him, “Of course, mon chaton.”

* * *

As the day progressed, more songs were played by the band as people would dance. They all played some games, and had Adrien opened gifts. Marinette told him that she would give him his gift as they walked home.

Even though Adrien was sad his party had come to an end, it was getting late and everyone needed to head on home for dinner.

Adrien and Marinette bid their farewells to everyone, and waited for everyone to leave before they started walking to Adrien’s mansion. Out of the corner of Adrien’s eye, he spotted Marinette grab a bag as they stepped off the houseboat.

Marinette was the first to break the silence, “So… I’m sure you’ve been wanting to open your gift.” Both teens stopped walking and faced each other.

“Marinette, your singing was the perfect gift, you really didn’t have to get me…”

Adrien finished his sentence, "...anything." He saw Marinette pull out a small, framed painting that she had painted herself. It was painting of them holding hands, their lucky charm bracelets they had gifted each other on their wrists. Below the painting was some text.

Adrien read it out loud, “You and me against the world.”

Adrien looked up at Marinette, “You did this? For me?”

Marinette shyly nodded, “D-do you like it?”

Adrien couldn’t help but engulf her in a hug, “It’s perfect. You're incredible.”

Marinette melted into his embrace, “Happy Birthday, kitty.”

This was a Birthday that Adrien would never forget.


End file.
